Nostalgia y Rencor
by Sweet Viictory
Summary: [ACTUALIZADO. Capítulo final.] Precedente a la batalla de las doce casas, o de encomendarse a acabar con los santos de bronce y aquella usurpadora a quién reconocían como Athena. El santo dorado de Leo, en una noche tormentosa, encara un terrible recuerdo del pasado y la dualidad de sentimientos que este le causa.
1. Rencor

**Capítulo I: Rencor**

 _ **By Sweet Viictory**_

A pesar de lo ardiente y soleado que había sido aquel día, de pronto el característico cielo mediterráneo se saturó en grises nubarrones; anunciando con ello una inminente tormenta. El odiaba las tormentas como la que parecía estaba por desatarse. Sobre todo por el recuerdo que le traían…

Una vez adentrado en su recinto, dirigió sus pasos hacia la privacidad de su recamara. Al llegar al lavabo, se agachó hacia el pequeño lavamanos, evitando cuidadosamente su reflejo lo más que le fuera posible. Tomó un poco de agua y humedeció primero su nuca, a modo de apaciguar el inclemente calor que parecía devorarle la piel. Admitió para sí mismo que después de tener tan arduo entrenamiento, sus ropajes comenzaban a sofocarle tremendamente. Se despojó con brusquedad de su sucia camisa, anticipadamente hastiado con lo que encararía en el espejo. Pero aquello era inevitable. Finalmente encaró su propio reflejo, el cual le regresaba la férrea mirada.

Su ensimismamiento no era siquiera perturbado por los estrepitosos truenos que ya retumbaban en la lejanía. Tampoco prestó atención al reflejo de su desnudo y esculpido torso, pues arrastró su mirada hacia su cincelado y varonil rostro. Meditó en él, con un dejo de repulsión plasmada en su expresión. Sí, el espejo evidenciaba que el tiempo había pasado por él, convirtiéndolo en todo un hombre y con ello un poderoso guerrero. Muy para su pesar, ya que cada día se asimilaba más a él. Innegablemente, misma gota de agua; como si fuera una cruel e irónica broma del destino. Después de tantos años aislándose de cualquier compañía en el santuario, poco le importaba lo que tuvieran que decir de él a sus espaldas. Sin embargo, no podía evitar que en algún lugar recóndito de su corazón, le pesara el ser señalado como el hermano de un traidor.

Instintivamente golpeó con su puño el pequeño espejo del baño, como si con aquel impulsivo arranque pudiera borrar las prácticamente idénticas facciones que tanto le recordaban al infame Aioros de Sagitario.

Observó su puño sangrando sin reparar siquiera en ello. Permitió que la sangre goteara lentamente hasta estrellarse con el suelo. Aioria sentía su frustración acrecentarse. Los trenos arreciaban prontamente, y en realidad ahora eran esos sonidos lo que le perturbaba. Se le agolpaban esos recuerdos que no quería permitirse rememorar. Especialmente ese día: el aniversario de muerte de Aioros.

 ** _-Trece años atrás-_**

La noche era igual de tormentosa, estrepitosos truenos ensordecían. Y los relámpagos que iluminaban el cielo a pesar de la abismal noche estremecían a cualquiera, más si se trataba de un crio de siete años. 

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

Muchísimas gracias por leer! Este sólo es el primer capítulo, aunque esta sí será una historia corta ya que concluirá en el siguiente capítulo: "Nostalgia"

Con esto les cuento que esta es la primera historia que escribo poniendo como protagonistas a los hermanos de fuego (me acabo de dar cuenta que este apodo medio suena como a que son acróbatas de Cirque du Soleil. O soy sólo yo?) Que Aioria es mi favorito quizás ya es conocido, por lo mismo me es difícil el escribir sobre él. Es que me pongo bajo la presión de que la historia debe quedar perfecta... como él! (juju) Aioros también se ha ganado un lugar especial en mi corazoncito, diferentemente al león dorado, claro. Porque Aioros de sagitario es _the man, the myth, the legend!_

Verdaderamente espero que quienes también comparten predilección por este par, (y los que no también, por supuesto!) disfruten esta corta historia que explora su hermandad, sus orígenes, e incluso un atisbo de lo que (quizás) ocurrió con Aioria cuando su hermano falleció.

Le dedico esta historia con muchísimo cariño a mi amiga y _writer extraordinaire_ **SilentForce666.** No sólo por tu apoyo y eterna paciencia, sino por tantos años de amistad. Espero te guste ya que va como regalo de cumpleaños adelantado/atrasado, todo dependiendo con el cristal que lo mires.


	2. Nostalgia

" _They say the good ones die young."_

 **Nostalgia**

 **By Sweet Viictory**

* * *

 _Trece años atrás._

La noche a la que se remontaba Aioria era igual de tormentosa, igual de abrumadora y sofocante. Estrepitosos truenos ensordecían, y los relámpagos que iluminaban el cielo, por encima de la inminente obscuridad nocturna, estremecían el alma de cualquier persona. Especialmente la de él, un crio de siete años…

Aioros se encontraba apacible en su cuarto, disfrutando de aquella lluvia en compañía de un buen libro. De pronto, una pequeña figura irrumpió en su cuarto sigilosamente, queriendo pasar desapercibido por el santo dorado de Sagitario. Cosa que no dio resultado, pues Aioros siempre estaba alerta de sus alrededores; sobretodo cuando se trataba del ser más preciado para el adolescente.

—¿No estabas dormido ya, Aioria?

Cuestionó el de Sagitario, extrañado, aunque sin molestarse en despegar sus cerúleos ojos de su ávida lectura. Deteniendo inmediatamente a su hermano menor en su marcha. Quedando Aioria así, como una graciosa y diminuta estatua al borde de la puerta de su alcoba. Después de unos segundos en los que el niño únicamente parpadeó sin elaborar respuesta, Aioros volteó en su dirección para sonreírle y animarlo a hablar.

—No podía dormir por el ruido de los relámpagos.

Respondió el niño en su mejor intento por fingir naturalidad. Por no admitir que en realidad le asustaran a sobremanera el retumbar de la tormenta. Se aproximó hacia su mayor con cuidadoso andar, como midiendo con sus curiosos e infantiles ojos si le sería posible el permanecer con su adorado hermano mayor hasta que acabara aquel diluvio.

Para toda respuesta, y después de hacerse como el que meditaba un poco las posibilidades, un risueño Aioros extendió la manta con la que se cubría para hacerle un rinconcito al pequeño. En un movimiento rápido con su cabeza, el joven arquero le indicó que se acercara. Sin titubear siquiera, Aioria aceleró sus pasos hasta brincar directamente al lado de su hermano y así acurrucarse.

Aioros no pudo más que reír por la forma en la que se había acomodado el bribón de su hermanito. Y es que el hecho de que Aioria le adoptara como una almohada, convenientemente exponiendo sus rizos dorados para el alcance de sus dedos, no podía ser meramente una coincidencia.

Al pequeño león dorado le fascinaba cuando su hermano acariciaba cariñosamente sus rizos hasta conciliar el sueño. No era algo que Aioros se diera el lujo de hacer frecuentemente, pero cuando tenía la oportunidad de arrullar a su hermanito de tal forma, lo hacía gustoso. Secretamente, al joven Aioros le encantaba adormecer a su menor al acariciarle el cabello. Su toque era tan eficaz y rápido para con el cachorro de león, que le hacía pensar al arquero era su súper poder; lo cual también le parecía graciosísimo al arquero. Pues una vez Aioria caía completamente rendido a los brazos de Morfeo, el niño dormía tan plácido y despatarrado ¡Que incluso roncaba con la fuerza de un adulto! "Tu plasma relámpago debería ser más potente que tus ronquidos" A veces le decía juguetonamente el de Sagitario cuando entrenaban, pues como buen hermano mayor, no podía evitar el bromear con su hermanito, aunque fuera esporádicamente.

—Aioria…

Dijo el arquero, fingiendo severidad en la voz, causando que el cachorro de león respingara. Aunque si las intenciones de Aioros eran las de corregir a su menor, estaba perdiendo su tiempo. Aioria no iba a moverse del confortable lugar en el que se refugiaba de la tormenta. Y es que eran raros los momentos que podía disfrutar en compañía de su hermano mayor. Por eso cuando estos llegaban a ocurrir, prefería el resguardarlos recelosamente. Para el pequeño Aioria, no había un lugar más seguro y cómodo, que el estar acobijado y bajo el protector abrazo de la persona a quien más amaba en el mundo. Su héroe, su primer hogar y su única familia. Tanto representaba Aioros para su hermano menor.

—Quieres que te acaricie el cabello, ¿Cierto?

—¡No! ¡No es cierto, hermano!

Respondió el crio como si fuera la mismísima verdad, pero luego de encarar con su mirada esmeralda a la celeste del arquero, (quien obviamente no le creía ni un poco.) Aioria acabó por sonreírle pícaramente.

—Bueno, si tú quieres… No me molestaría si lo hicieras.

El de Sagitario rodó los ojos y le regresó una sonrisa juguetona antes de comenzar a acariciar diestramente la frondosa y suave cabellera dorada. Después de unos minutos de silencio en los cuales sólo los truenos contrastaban con la paz reinante en la habitación del arquero, Aioria se removió un poco de su cómoda posición.

—Aioros… -dijo el pequeño con su voz infantil un tanto amodorrada, y el adolescente rio por lo bajo ante lo adorable que se veía su hermano- ¿Porqué estabas triste el otro día?

No pudo evitar el respingar por lo inesperado del inocente comentario. Aioros era un jovencito fuerte y de temple impávido; por lo que esa pregunta verdaderamente le pescaba con la guardia baja. Nerviosamente rascó el reverso de su cuello, incluso considerando que el niño le intentaba regresar la broma. Sin embargo, sabía a la perfección que cabía la posibilidad de que su hermano le hubiera visto en un momento de vulnerabilidad. Y aquello le causaba una angustia inmensa.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Respondió después de que el cachorro de león se había incorporado un tanto de su posición, de modo que ahora le encaraba sentado frente a él, con sus inmensos e interrogantes ojos verdes.

—Hace un par de días vine a darte las buenas noches, pero tú no me viste porque estabas mirando por la ventana. _Creo._ Quise decirte que estaba en tu habitación. Entonces te escuché hacer ruiditos, como cuando me escurre la nariz al comer picante, o como cuando Milo se rompió la pierna entrenando. -Aioria posó su mano en la barbilla para medir sus palabras cautelosamente- ¡No! ¡Milo se quejaba mucho! Tú lo hacías más quedito... ¿Estabas llorando?

—Primero explícame tú, ¿Quién te enseñó a espiar a las personas?

El arquero, inesperadamente y en un movimiento rapidísimo, apresó la cabeza del niño para despeinarlo toscamente y distraer su atención de la pregunta que le había pillado. Aioria, quien podía ser muy necio, se liberó como pudo del agarre de su mayor entre risas.

—¡Ya, que me despeinas! Para tu información, no me viste porque soy como un ninja. Saga me contó de ellos, ¡Son geniales! Cuando sea grande me convertiré en uno.

Le aseguró a su hermano con expresión traviesa, provocando que Aioros apretara los labios para no reír por el ingenio del pequeño.

—De modo que no quieres ser un guerrero Ateniense como yo, o convertirte en el guardián del templo de Leo… -soltó el adolescente en fingida decepción, a lo que el niño, más que sorprendido, quedó mudo y con sus labios formando una "O" perfecta - Ya veo, entonces tendré que remplazarte con algún otro discípulo. He escuchado que Aldebarán es el más fuerte de entre ustedes…

—¡Alde! ¡No! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Aioros? Tú eres _mi_ hermano. Además, te puede pisar en algún entrenamiento y tendrían que cortarte el pie sin remedio. ¿Ya sabes? Por lo grande que es Aldebarán.

—Aioria, no seas descortés.

—Yo sólo decía… Pero ya, mejor dime, ¿Porqué llorabas como Magdalena, hermano?

Volvió a preguntar el empecinado niño, aunque ahora poniéndose la frazada con la que ambos se cubrían a modo de velo; simulando con ello que este era una larga cabellera. Aioria miró a su mayor con un rostro teatralmente afligido.

—No lloraba como Magdalena.

—¡Ajá! Pero sí lo hacías, ¡Ya confesaste! ¿Porqué? ¿Estabas acordándote de nuestros padres?

La impresión que sintió el arquero con aquella pregunta era notoria por la incredulidad sostenida en su mirada. De pronto, Aioros tuvo la impresión de que su corazón se comprimió lenta y dolorosamente. Su hermano menor lo miró con ternura y posó su tibia y diminuta mano en el angelical rostro del arquero, como si con aquello pudiera mitigar su pesar.

—Disculpa que me vieras así, Aioria.

El pequeño León Dorado ladeó la cabeza sin entender porqué su hermano mayor le pedía perdón. Aioros era su héroe, cierto; pero la pureza de su infantil corazón le permitía comprender que a pesar de ello, el joven arquero tenía derecho a sentir tristeza.

—No te preocupes hermanito. A veces me imagino como sería tener un papá y una mamá que cuidaran de nosotros. Y eso también me hace sentir triste…

Al escuchar la inocencia y el genuino deseo en su pequeño hermano por tener una familia, sus ojos se arrasaron en lágrimas. Aioros se sintió cruel, desalmado. Para su propio pesar, jamás había reparado en cómo podía sentirse Aioria ante la ausencia de sus padres, siendo él apenas un bebé. Lejos de cuestionarse porqué le había angustiado tanto a su menor el saberlo triste, su mente lo llevó a reprocharse el haberle fallado a su única familia en el mundo. Pues para ahorrarle un trago amargo con el recuerdo de sus padres, Aioros había omitido el hablarle de ellos, o mencionar su nombre siquiera. Y aunque aquello lo hacía para escudar a su hermano, ahora comprendía que a la larga causaría lo contrario. Desde que conocieron la orfandad, Aioros se había prometido proteger a su hermano bajo cualquier circunstancia durante toda su vida. Pero al saber que Aioria le había visto vulnerable en su soledad, el único momento en el que el adolescente creía estar libre de escrutinio, supo que le había fallado al pequeño.

—Tienes razón, estaba triste por eso. ¿Sabes? En ocasiones pienso lo mismo que tú.

—¿En serio?

—Si. Aunque yo puedo recordarlos un poco más porque estaba más grande. Quizá un año menor que tú, porque cuando ellos murieron tú eras un bebito. Perdona que nunca te hablara de ellos, incluso para mí es difícil recordarlos…

Aioria asintió esbozando una tenue sonrisa, la cual le indicó al joven que no había resentimiento alguno, mucho menos algo por lo cual avergonzarse.

—¿Cuáles eran sus nombres?

Aioros tensó la mandíbula y reprimió con toda su fuerza interna el romperse a llorar frente a Aioria. Se dio cuenta de que había sido un ingenuo, pues en vez de escudarlo de cualquier dolor, le había causado más daño al esconder completamente la identidad de sus progenitores.

—Sus nombres eran Leander y Sophia. Mamá era muy hermosa, y papá era un hombresote, fuerte, alto…

—¿Tan alto como tú, Aioros? -él rió suavemente por el entusiasmo tras la pregunta del pequeño, y le asintió como respuesta-

—Pero tú tienes los mismos ojos que papá…

Aioria sonrió, orgulloso e ilusionado al escuchar que tenía una característica tan distintiva de quien fuera su padre. Atento escuchó el relato de su hermano mayor, en el cual le compartía los bellos recuerdos que conservaba de cuando el mismo Aioros era un niño tan joven como lo era ahora Aioria, y la vida junto a sus padres era feliz y plena. Ahí cuando ambos tenían una familia que los protegiera de este mundo. Un mundo, pronto aprenderían los dos, podía llegar a ser de lo más cruel.

El joven arquero continuó, explicándole a su menor la desafortunada causa por la cual habían perecido sus padres. En el relato de Aioros, ambos eran doctores y trabajaban en brigadas que auxiliaban regiones marginadas del país. En una ocasión, su padre partió para asistir cierta área en conflicto. Al poco tiempo, su madre se le unió pues requería de su ayuda. La desgracia los encontró durante el retorno a su hogar, al morir en un accidente automovilístico. Y sin tener más familia que sus padres, los dos hermanos quedaron desamparados.

Aioria escuchó aquello tranquilamente, aunque con un dejo de paz en el aniñado rostro. Principalmente porque ahora sabía una parte de él mismo que desconocía. Al menos eso era lo que él creía. No sabía que aquello su hermano mayor le acababa de compartir, era únicamente una verdad a medias. Ni sus padres habían perecido de tal forma, ni habían ejercido como médicos. Sin embargo, en ese momento, el joven arquero no pudo más que inventar una historia, la que se decía a sí mismo para mitigar su dolor al añorar a una familia que les había simplemente abandonado a su suerte.

El de Sagitario no lo hacía con el cruel afán de mentirle a su menor sobre su incierto origen. Al contrario, Aioros lo hacía para llenar el mismo vacío que le había dejado la orfandad. Y de la misma forma, evitar contaminar con la verdad que él conocía, el espíritu noble y gentil del niño. Sin duda alguna se cuestionaba y mortificaba por el hecho de haberle inventado una versión que el mismo Aioros hubiera preferido. Una donde sí había existido un padre, honorable y dispuesto a ayudar no sólo a su familia, sino también a quienes más lo necesitaran. Porque a diferencia del de su relato, él nunca conoció a su padre.

Aioros sólo conoció a su madre, aunque a esas alturas del partido, vagamente retenía en sus memorias a una jovencita de incierta apariencia, pues por lo andrajosa que estaba en su recuerdo, era difícil distinguir si era bonita o no. Sus memorias le resultaban tan tenues como el vapor. Recordaba el último beso que le dio en su frente, ese que marcó la despedida antes de dejar a ambos niños atrás. Aioros recordaba lo confundido que se sentía al verla alejarse de él y su hermano, aún en brazos, quien ya comenzaba a llorar.

Aioros quiso correr tras ella, pero su madre le ordenó en un grito desesperado que se quedara quieto y no la persiguiera. Y así lo hizo, sintiéndose en el acto como un perro sin dueño. Abrazó con más fuerza al bebito que llevaba en brazos y secó prontamente las gruesas lágrimas que bañaban su angelical e infantil rostro. Aioros tenía que ser siempre fuerte por su pequeño hermano. Y fue en ese instante en el que se prometió que jamás abandonaría a Aioria.

Si, le había mentido en afán de protegerlo; pero algún día habría de revelarle la verdad. Eso pensaba Aioros era lo más prudente. Ya que a pesar de su descomunal fuerza, o la sabiduría que poseía e iba más allá de sus cortos años, al final de cuentas, él también era sólo un crío.

—Igual no importa si no tenemos papás, Aioros. ¡Tú eres el mejor hermano que existe en el universo! -Y con ello Aioria acortó la distancia entre su hermano y el pequeño para abrazarlo tan fuerte, como lo había hecho Aioros al quedar huérfanos- Mira, te he hecho un regalo para que estés feliz otra vez.

—¿Qué traes ahí?

Cuestionó el arquero, observando con sumo interés como el cachorro de león se sacaba prontamente un papel doblado que se escondía en el elástico del pantalón de su pijama.

Aioria, con rostro sonriente y ojos chispeantes, desdobló aquel papel para mostrárselo a su mayor. Un precario pero colorido dibujo en donde claramente se veía una casita al fondo, un frondoso árbol del cual colgaba un columpio y el mismo pequeño santo de Leo paseaba de lo más sonriente; siendo ayudado por un fortachón santo de Sagitario, quien empujaba el columpio igual de feliz. Aioros volteó a ver a su pequeño Picasso y le sonrió completamente conmovido, dejando que las lágrimas arrasaran sus ojos de nueva cuenta y así abrazar al pequeño.

—No vayas a llorar hermano

—¡No estoy llorando! Solamente se humedecieron mis ojos

—Es lo mismo -respondió el pequeño, entrecerrándole los ojos a su mayor-

—Gracias por el dibujo, te quedó muy bonito.

—Shion dice que soy un artista -respondió Aioria, hinchando el pecho, a lo que Aioros rodó los ojos y despeinó sus rizados cabellos para molestarlo- ¡Déjame!

—Te quiero Aioria

—No seas cursi, Aioros -dijo el niño con las mejillas sonrojadas, obviando que él también quería decirle cuanto lo amaba-

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

El rugir de un trueno interrumpió aquel recóndito recuerdo que guardaba de su hermano mayor con tanto recelo. A pesar de las atrocidades que se decían del difunto e infame Aioros de Sagitario, Aioria no podía dejar de creer, muy al fondo de su ser, que podía rescatar su memoria. Alguien tan noble como lo había sido su hermano simplemente no podía ser un traidor.

Desde la inoportuna muerte del jovencísimo arquero, Aioria había quedado completamente desamparado. Sin nada más que el colectivo reproche del Santuario, el cual también había permeado en la opinión de sus compañeros de orden, desatando así su indiferencia para con el León Dorado.

Aioria finalmente encaró su reflejo para así ver lo que tanto temía, el mismo rostro que se juró odiar y sencillamente no podía. Su traicionero subconsciente entonces le recordó como la presencia de su hermano no se había erradicado completamente, pues había permanecido a su lado durante su solitaria niñez.

Aioros era el suspiro de las hojas que volaban con el viento, el olor de ciertas comidas que el mismo arquero le preparaba. Era la mano fría que se posaba en su frente cuando no se sentía bien. Era su propio aliento, visible en las frías mañanas de invierno. Su hermano era el sonido de la pacifica lluvia que lo arrullaba hasta dormir, y los colores del mismo arcoíris. Aioros regresaba a la vida cuando el mismo Aioria reía.

El caballero de Leo, encarándose a su propio reflejo, atestiguó como su semblante cambiaba y ahora reflejaba la inmensa tristeza que le acompañaba constantemente. Pues a pesar de todo, extrañaba a su hermano, y muy para su pesar, no dejaría de amarlo hasta el final de su existencia. Porque Aioros había sido su primer hogar, el mapa al que seguía con cada paso que daba. Su primer amigo, e incluso su primer enemigo. Nada en la tierra podría separarlo de él, ni el tiempo, ni el espacio… ni siquiera la misma muerte.

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

Hola queridos lectores!

Qué les pareció la conclusión de esta historia en honor a los hermanos de fuego? Sé que este género es _muy_ distinto a lo que yo suelo escribir. Lo hice con mucho cariño, pero he de confesar que también con un tanto de miedo a estropear la historia de este par, he ahí el porqué me tarde tanto en actualizar el fic. Además, debo mencionar que la escena que protagoniza este recuerdo de Aioria fue inspirada por un cómic strip que vi por ahí en el universo de Deviantart hace un tiempo.

Espero que les haya gustado al final de cuentas. Mil gracias por su tiempo, y de antemano muchas gracias a aquellos quienes me han apoyado en estos meses (tan activos para mi por estos rumbos). Me hace muchísima ilusión el saber que hay quienes leen y además les causa un rato agradable mis historias.

P.S: Ya está muy cerca la actualización que concluye también **_"Las aventuras del tío alacrán"_**

Hasta la próxima! Y gracias totales! :D


End file.
